


Summersweet

by IrisClou



Series: Mav Misadventures (General MMX Shenanigans) [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: ALIA GETS FUCKIN WASTED FOR A BIT, ALIA STILL WANTS A GIRLFRIEND, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beach House, COPIOUS USE OF TROPICAL REMIXES NOT ALL OF WHICH ARE GOOD BUT I ENJOYED THEM MOSTLY, Day At The Beach, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, ITS REALLY GAY I KINDA FORGOT, M/M, Multi, ONCE AGAIN ALLUDED TO BUT, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, WELL ITS VERY MUCH IMPLIED, also, beach party, bros, complete with hot dogs and marshmallows by a bonfire, im done taggin shit yall just read this fuckin fic it took a day to write, its 10k fuckin words how am i supposed to tag all the bullshit that goes on yall HOW, that turns into actual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: I didnt mean to write 10k on Axl trying his absolute damnedest to get his first real kiss even if it kills him but i did and im sorrySummer's come, and brought with it the sweet taste of summer love.Seeing Zero and X together turns Axl's thoughts to his own pursuit of a certain navigator.Is summer love real, or just something best left to cheesy romance novels?





	Summersweet

**Author's Note:**

> EVERYONE: AXL NO  
> AXL: AXL Y E S  
> [finally cleaned this one up a bit! Enjoy!]

 

**[[Honey I'm Good | Andy Grammer (Jawster Remix)]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm_WkAY61oQ) **

The sunset sent crimson waves crashing across the olive sands, the foam coral in the fading light. Copper feet kicked up the surf, and a loud whooping filled the air.

"I'm gonna get this one, watch!" Golden hair, covered in sea salt, whipped behind him as he tightened his grip on the sturdy red surfboard under his arm.

"Good luck, you fool!" Laughter, she pulled up her sunglasses, a grin on her lips. The man would die before admitting he didn't know how to catch a wave.

Even the boy was laughing, his own mousy brown hair covered in sand, an orange hibiscus was woven into a short braid behind his ear, courtesy of his lover.

"Fool is right," The eagle chuffed, sipping at the mixed drink he had pulled from the cooler, "This is the tenth time. Only Axl has him beat with wipeouts." He folded an arm behind his head as he laid back in the beach chair.

"Wait for me!" Another boy, younger, auburn firecracker hair sparkling with sand, a string of seashells bouncing around his neck as he dashed across the beach.

"There he goes." Alia shook her head, then dug around the cooler for a whiskey, "Would you call this father-son bonding time, or two dumbasses drowning?"

Storm snorted, coughing as some of his bahama mama went up his nose.

"I call it 'Thank God Spark Mandrill Isn't Here.'" He sneezed, all his feathers ruffling up comically. Alia giggled.

"Yeah, Flame is embarrassing enough. Look at him try to get Chill to eat those hot dogs he made on the grill."

"I'd say 'poor bastard,' but I know Axl could down them all in a minute flat. It's good to know Flame's got the biggest fan you can have when it comes to food." Storm smiled, watching his friend  heave a sigh, turning back to tend to the franks, Chill obviously more interested in making an ice runway to slide on.

"You haven't seen Boomer, have you?" Alia frowned.

"He's still at the beach house. Figures." Storm shrugged, "I lost track of Sting in the jungle--"

"Jungle." Alia raised an eyebrow.

" _Tropical forest_ , if you must," Storm leered, "My point is, Sting's happily lost, Launch is probably _making_ those damn waves for Zero and Axl to drown in..." He screwed up his face, "Flame and Chill are over there, Spark's at the beach house with Boomer, I'm here, and--"

"Armor. You always forget Armor." Alia smirked.

"Well, since Axl buried him under a pile of sand, it's easy to forget." Storm argued, motioning towards a large lump under a palm tree, "I know he's antisocial, but this is just ridiculous."

Alia just laughed, and turned back to watch Zero and Axl yell 'helpful' instructions at each other as they both fell into the water at the same time.

"No, dude! You gotta make sure your feet are shoulder width apart!"

"Doesn't mean shit if you don't have your knees bent!"

"Yeah, but--"

Zero laughed wildly, flipping his sungold hair in the ruby red waters, a grin on his lips and a spark in his green eyes as he pulled himself up onto his surfboard.

"Hey, X!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth, "How'd I do? Am I better than _this_ loser?"

"LOSER?!" Axl cried, scrambling onto his own board, before tipping over and crashing back into the ocean. His head popped up, hair covering his eyes, "I'M NO LOSER!"

"Of course ya ain't." Zero's grin grew wider, and he reached over to pull the boy up onto his surfboard in front of him, quickly tying the two together with the safety rope, "You're my boy. My boy ain't no loser." He touseled Axl's messy hair, laughing again.

"You were great!" X called back, his heart full of bubbling seafoam and passionfruit, curling his his toes and making his face shine with an ever young smile, "But you should come back here! Flame's gonna start the bonfrire soon!"

"And it's dangerous to surf at night, assholes!" Alia hollered back, taking a swig of her whiskey, "God." She hiccuped to herself, "I can't believe I love that trash master."

"Zero?" Storm churred, "I feel the exact same way, especially with X around. But there's something about him."

"Besides the rippling muscles, gorgeous hair, and rugged good looks?" Alia scoffed. She needed more whiskey the more she watched him as he paddled up with a giggling Axl beside him.

"Yeah, there's a personality buried _somewhere_ under there, you just gotta find it." Storm joked, and puffed a laugh as Alia grunted in reply, flicking her shades back down, finishing the rest of her drink.

Poor girl, the man chuckled to himself. It wasn't easy loving their commanding officer.

"Well, I'd say that was pretty successful." Zero put his hand on his hip, brows raised.

"What, only almost drowning _three_ times? Thank your lucky stars Chill's on lifeguard duty." Alia snarked, a sour taste on her tongue that she _knew_ wasn't whiskey as she watched X scramble to his feet, running to Zero, only to be caught in his arms.

To imagine, _jealousy_ of all things.

"Don't bother." Storm felt it, knowing the pit in his own stomach better than most, "It's not worth the trouble." He relaxed, watching the boys tangle their hands in each others' hair as they kissed. Axl gagged dramatically at the sight.

"God, I need a fucking _girlfriend_!" Alia groaned loudly, falling back in her chair, feet flying up, arms hanging at her side, "Reploid Jesus, send me your prettiest girl, I'm desperate!"

Zero belly laughed, and leaned into X, using his shoulder as an arm rest. His eyes were bright, but gentle.

"One day, Alia! They say summer love's strongest."

"Right, like I'm gonna find the love of my life while a herd of Prince Charmings like yourself are stumbling around this beach? I'm stuck in a robot sausage fest, a veritable hell in my eyes." Alia continued to groan loudly, making X giggle noisily, "Better be stronger than this whiskey or I'm _fucked_."

"It's okay, Alia. I promise, if I could find someone, then so can you!" X tried to reassure her, another hiccupy giggle caught in his throat as Zero bent down to give him a wet smooch on the cheek.

Alia just kept up her gurgled screaming from behind the hands that now covered her face.

"Hey, just because Kitty's the only other girl--" Zero started, but was interrupted by a thundering noise as Flame jogged towards him, big ol' ears flapping with excitement.

"Zero! Zero, Sir, uh, we're gonna start the bonfire now!" He huffed, a little out of breath. He curled his trunk up shyly.

"Good, nothin' like settin' shit on fire and sitting next to it," Zero laughed, "What will humans think of next? Go on, Flame, get set up. We'll be there in a minute."

"Y-yes, Sir!" Flame puffed up proudly, "I even brought marshmallows!"

"Yeah, just make sure Boy Wonder here doesn't get them in his hair." Zero nudged a distracted Axl, who had been staring at the sea and chewing his nails.

"Hey! It wasn't MY fault, Armor--" He began, but was interrupted.

"Speaking of that asshole, go find him and tell him it's time to go. Just because I don't let him bring those porno mags to the beach doesn't mean he has to fuckin' mope around like a big ol' baby bitch."

"What's a p--"

"NOPE!" Alia sprung up, " _NOPE_! Axl, go on to the pit, I'LL go get Armor because SOMEONE can't keep their fuckin' trap shut." She gave Zero a piercing glare with icy blue eyes.

He showed her a fake, toothy smile back.

"GOD!" Alia threw up her hands and went plodding off to the lump of sand by the palm, "MEN ARE _USELESS_."

"Sure are." Zero grinned, and bent down to scoop X up into his strong arms, emerald gem warming as the boy nuzzled into his neck, his own gem burning a bright coral pink.

————————

**[[Replay | Iyaz (Danley Remix)]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2txqwHJ5PNw) **

The sun's final rays bled out across the dark rippling surface of the waters, casting a dusky glow across the beach. A wind gusted above the satin dunes, promising a sultry summer storm later.

The Mavs all sat in a circle around the towering blaze, courtesy of a very pleased looking Flame Mammoth. The orange light flickered on the laughing faces, illuminating the soon to be starry night with a smokey warmth.

"Man it sucks that you can't eat! This stuff is sooo good!" Axl managed between stuffing a hot dog covered in burnt marshmallows in his mouth.

Zero gave him a look.

"If the good lord gave me a stomach, I sure as shit wouldn't put THAT in it."

X whined, "It DOES smell good, though." He sucked on a homemade shirley temple ice pop.

"Babe. Babe look into my eyes. You do NOT want a hot dog."

"Maybe not THAT one, but-" Storm's crimson eyebrow feathers bushed up in amusement.

"Really, now? Are we _five_?" Zero gave him an incredulous look, but it soon broke into a wild grin.

"He's _trying_ ," Alia slurred, "None y'all have dicks so someone's gotta improvise the jokes." Fourth whiskey, down the hatch. She knew she'd be getting sick later that night, but the hell with it. If she couldn't find her summer love, then alcohol was her next best friend.

"I still wanna hot dog." X mumbled quietly.

"Hey, Flame, you hear that? Light of my life needs a goddamn hot dog, fry one up for a fucker, will ya?"

Flame tried to stifle a trumpeting laugh, cheeks puffing up from holding it in. He nodded, and got to his feet, heading for the grill.

"Thank you!" X called back, wiggling a bit with excitement.

"C'mere, little mouse." Zero smirked, snatching the boy up in his arms, cuddling him, blowing playfully into the crook of his neck. X squealed and squirmed, trying to wriggle out of his boyfriend's grasp, but it was no use.

Not that X really minded giving in, finally relaxing as Zero threaded his worn fingers through his slender ones, leaving languid kisses along his neck.

"Gross! Can't you two get a room?" Axl made a ugly face, scrunching his face up.

Storm belly laughed.

"You'll want to do that with someone special one day, too, little one." He teased gently.

"No way! That stuff is so nasty. I only like food." Axl folded his arms defiantly.

"Oh really?" Alia smirked, snapping one of her bikini straps for effect, "Not even girls?"

"W-well--" Axl's firecracker hair bushed up as a blush shot all the way from his ruddy cheeks down to his toes, "U-uh..."

Alia just laughed, then hiccuped.

Axl just puffed up his chest, turning his face to the fire, hoping the dancing flames would hide his flushed face. He _really_ liked Alia, but she always seemed so sad or irritated. If she just let loose like he and Zero did, maybe she'd feel better.

It frustrated him that he never got nervous about anything else. But when it came to talking to Alia, he could barely buff up an ounce of courage.

Maybe when they went back to the beach house, he could get her alone, and they could talk. Zero was always trying to give him advice about these things.

He swallowed dryly. Everyone treated him like a child, and maybe it was true that he _was_ the youngest reploid, but...he still held his own on the battlefield, and was 'damn clever' per Zero. Axl was sure there'd be _something_ Alia'd like in him.

Summer love, huh? He glanced over at his commanding officers. Salt-skinned, rosy cheeked, all smiles and laughs as they kissed.

Even though the idea of kissing was still kinda gross to him, he did want what they had, deep down he knew this to be true. Someone to be that close to, whenever he wanted...

He glanced over at Alia again, feeling his breath catch in his throat. Her skin was smooth and porcelain like the sand dollars around his neck, honey sweet hair curling above slender shoulders..

And those dark blue eyes, all framed in a heart shaped face, her cheeks a natural cherry blossom blush, lips drawn up in a sunrise smile as she laughed.

Axl's heart skipped a beat, and he fidgeted in place.

...summer love, huh...?

"God, how many years has it been? And I still lose my mind watching you eat a fuckin' marshmallow." Zero's baritone broke him out of his daydreams, and the boy turned to watch as the man adjusted the flower in X's hair.

"Really?" He looked up with glowing grey eyes.

"Really, babe." Zero leaned down to kiss his lover's sweet lips.

"They're so cute," Flame whispered in Storm's ear, "Don't tell them, but I had the biggest crush on both of them a while back." He giggled, "Now I see it'd be a lost cause. They're so in love."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Storm churred warmly, his midnight feathers shimmering bronze in the firelight, "I've known it all along."

"Really?" Flame squeaked a bit, trunk curling with excitement. His ears perked up.

"You don't forget that look. X had it when he first came for me when I went mav." Storm sipped at his drink.

"That's so precious!" Flame squealed quietly, "I'm so happy for them. Even if I'm a little jealous, I'd rather them be friends like this than fighting all the time like the humans do."

"Me too, Flame." Storm sighed, ruffling up his feathers before slicking them back down again. He closed his eyes and lay back, wings splayed beneath him.

"I wish Daddy could be here," X murmured as Zero settled his chin on top of the boy's head.

"Nah. I'm sure he's just fine back home. We're a bunch of hooligans with more alcohol than is legal." Zero reassured him, his eyelids growing heavy at the feeling of X's slender body against his.

Sun-kissed and salty to the taste, it sent shivers up his spine. The ocean colored gem on his forehead glowed a deep aqua as he closed his eyes, losing himself in the sweet scent of X's thick, fluffy hair.

"Maybe you're right," X admitted, giving Zero's hand a squeeze.

"As always." He smirked, kissing the top of the boy's head.

Chill's nasally voice struck the silence.

"You really think there's a partner for every person, Zero?"

"He has a point, Commander. Some of us didn't come with those capabilities." Launch rumbled deeply.

"Never felt the need." Sting blinked.

"Well," Flame spoke up with a wavering voice, "I don't think it has to be romantic. Think about our human squads! We really like them, right?" He ran his hands down his trunk nervously, ears flapping.

The rest of the Mavs agreed.

"What about you, Armor?" Flame squeaked.

"Never bothered." The armadillo scowled in a bored manner, "Books and pictures are fine with me."

"Don't you wanna be best friends with someone?" Flame ventured shyly.

"Not really." Armor glanced away, "I'd take Kitty if she didn't play hard to get."

"O-oh...uh," Flame stammered. But _he_ liked Kitty too! "She's just a little shy, I guess. She didn't have any friends before meeting her brothers."

"Still. If I can't get what I want from real people, then fiction is what works for me." Armor seemed to be losing patience. Flame quickly got the message and laughed nervously.

"W-well, to each their own, I suppose...I like romance novels, too!"

Armor chuckled nastily, "God, isn't _that_ cute. Not what I meant, jackass." He smirked.

"Watch it, roadkill." Zero snapped, "I'm a pot callin' the kettle black, but at least I'm not a dick about it."

"This is why I don't bother making friends, none of them bother to understand me." Armor hissed back.

"That's not true!" X looked quite upset, "We all really like you, Armor. You're really good to us when we get hurt or need armor upgrades!"

The armadillo snorted.

"Thanks, kid. It's nice to be appreciated." But before X could continue, he hauled himself up and flicked his ears back, "Either way, I'm headed back to the beach house. See ya."

X slumped, "I really wish he'd--"

"Come out of his shell?" Zero finished with a laugh, "Good luck, babe. But if anyone can do it, you can." He ruffled X's fluffy hair, "Don't bother with it now."

"Yeah. Let's do a little star gazing before we head back, hm?" Storm looked up, beak in a pigeon grin. He wiggled his wings invitingly.

He didn't have to ask twice.

Zero and X soon snuggled up into the thick feathered wings, plush coverts like pillows under their heads, primaries folding over to brush their hips.

"We're gonna head up to the bluffs, hey?" Sting dusted off his knees as he stood up, "There's a storm blowing in. Should take care, out here." With a jerky nod of the head he stalked off, followed by a waddling Chill.

"I'd stay with you guys, but I need to pack up and get everything back to the beach house before it starts raining." Flame piped up.

Zero nodded.

Launch waved a tentacle to catch his attention.

"I've still got data to collect for my squad. Especially with this squall coming in. I'll see you both tomorrow, Commanders." He slunk down the surf and back into the ocean.

As Flame tidied up and waved a trunk goodbye, Storm wrapped his arms around his boys.

"We'll have to head in soon, too. I can see the lightning from here."

"Will Spark be out tonight?" X glanced up at the eagle.

"Probably. I'm glad the day was nice, though." Storm fluffed himself pleasantly.

"Room for two more?" Alia had her arm slung over a very red faced Axl, "You're pretty big, Storm, so I figured..."

The eagle crowed with laughter, and obliged. Zero and X snuggled up on his left wing while Alia settled down on the right.

"Lord, Axl. I don't bite, c'mere." Fuck, she was tired. She didn't actually believe the alcohol would do this to her, but here she was, buzzed as they come.

Axl, nearly shaking out of his trunks, knelt down beside her on the massive wing, before getting pulled down into a bear hug, complete with noogie.

"Zero doesn't call me 'Sis' for nothin, kiddo." Alia laughed, "They used him as a model for my design, believe it or not."

Zero, lips locked with X's, raised a thumbs up for his friend.

They lay in relative silence, Alia feeling sleepier with every passing breeze. The bonfire wore weak now, the blazing tower of flames now only lapping ankle high coals. Axl lay at her side, unusually quiet and shy.

"You alright?" She suddenly felt concerned. He was always so chipper and...perky. This was not perky. This was anxious.

"Wh-oh! Uh, y-yeah, I'm good." Axl lied, his whole body tense.

Alia frowned. Damn maternal instinct, damn feeling like her wire veins were full of warm fizzy. She watched him with surf-soft eyes before reaching out to cup his cheek in her delicate palm. She rested a thumb on his ultramarine gem, brushing it gently.

Axl closed his eyes instinctively, and relaxed with a tiny grumbling noise.

"You lonely too?" She whispered, her heart furtive and trembling.

"A little." He murmured back, shying away slightly, wanting to hide red cheeks in the thick coverts.

"You wanna be lonely together tonight?" Alia puffed with laughter, the wind picking up and whipping her hair around her face.

The boy gave a start, and looked up, surprised. He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words to say.

"Shh." Alia smiled, offering him her arm.

Hesitantly, he accepted, and cuddled up to her, button nose to her neck.

Axl didn't even move as Storm's mighty wing curled around them, blanketing the pair under a strong feathery shield.

"If we're all friends now," Storm grinned to himself, "We should head back soon, too. The wind is getting sand up my nose."

X giggled, and gave his friend's downy chest a loving pet, earning him a chuff.

Axl, on the other hand, lay still against Alia's sweet warmth, gem glowing a contented lavender. Despite how comfy he had gotten, wrapped up in her arms, there was a strange feeling in his belly, and lower. Maybe it was all those marshmallow hot dogs.

He _hoped_ it was all those marshmallow hot dogs. He squeezed his thighs together, and squirmed a bit, a pout forming on his lips.

 _Go away, go away..._ He thought, resisting the urge to drool as Alia began absentmindedly running her fingers through his bottlebrush hair.

But it only got worse, the more Axl realized that his bare skin was against hers. Against his better judgement, he cracked open one eye to see.

Suntanned skin met cream, his wiry boyish frame flush to her slender, rounded one. He held his breath, and squeezed shut his eyes.

Don't...don't look...at her...

But that bikini looked so cute...!

It had been a stunning coral pink in the sun that afternoon, and now it was a dusky rose, just like -

He glanced up. Her cheeks were the same color. The boy resisted the urge to squirm again. Why was she so pretty?

"Hm? You wanna go inside?" Alia caught his staring. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was pretty sure it was illegal for one of her hunters to look that cute.

Axl nodded shyly.

"Alright, kids," Alia spoke up, "Let's get back home. Storm's right, and I don't feel like finding sand in places I never knew I had."

Zero snorted from the other side of the eagle.

The waves crashed into the shoreline in time with the distant rumble of thunder as Storm made sure to put out the rest of the bonfire, covering the pit with sand.

Soon enough, with Axl cradled in one arm and a sleepy X snuggled up in the other, Storm made his way back to the beach house, Zero and Alia walking in his wake, laughing and taking wordy jabs at each other.

"Anyway, I'm showering when I get back. I _hate_ feeling all gritty and salty." Alia stepped gingerly through the bracken in the sand.

" _I_ hate what it does to my hair. I'm gonna have to use a whole damn bottle of conditioner on this shit." Zero tried to ease a tangle from his golden mane.

It wasn't long before the beach faded into soft summer grass, then stone as they reached the path to the resort.

"Welp, I'll see you fools in the morning." Alia waved at the boys before padding off to the women's showers.

————————

**[[Can You Feel The Love | Lion King (Mau Kilauea's Remix)]](https://youtu.be/MCqZmh_ret0) **

It was kinda ridiculous to have separate bathrooms when they had rented the whole place out, but she didn't want someone like Armor or Flame ogling her in the showers.

X wasn't too bad, he showed up there every so often himself if he wanted to shower with his sister. And Alia _knew_ women were the _last_ thing on that boy's mind.

As she pulled back the sliding door to the shower are, she frowned.

Was anyone here even straight?

She puffed with laughter at the thought. Like that term even meant anything to robots.

Alia heaved a sigh and slid off her bikini, leaving it on the tile at her feet. She'd need to wash the sand out of it anyway.

The hot water was more than welcome, and the girl could not be happier just standing in it, eyes closed.

Axl, on the other hand, wandered about the resort, lost as usual. For less than fifteen people, the place seemed enormous, and impossible to navigate.

Damn, he should have just followed X and Zero to the boys' showers, but he wanted to look for the cafeteria, just in case he got hungry during the night.

At the sound of rushing water, his ears perked up. That must be it! Everything looked the same anyway, so he didn't feel _too_ stupid for not knowing where everything was. And he was bad at reading maps.

Thank God for Alia, he laughed to himself. Withhout her guiding him on missions, he'd be shit outta lu--

Speaking of Alia, beautiful Alia, perfect, wonderful--

Axl froze, eyes wide at the sight behind the sliding door he just opened.

The girl was a few showers down the room, but, but--

The boy felt his circuits spark and a shudder ran up his spine, covering him in a blush from head to toe.

She was _naked!_

 _Well, DUH_ , Axl groaned to himself, _why would she shower with clothes on?_

Didn't matter, and he let out a quiet, anxious noise, which was thankfully drowned out by the running water.

It...it wasn't like it...it was on purpose, right? He _had_ really, truly been lost, and _had_ really, truly stumbled on the girls' showers by accident. That wasn't _bad_ , was it? Frantically he tried to justify his blatant voyeurism.

Even if he knew he should have just closed his eyes and turned around and walked away, he couldn't.

He'd only seen a naked girl, like, once. And THAT was on accident. He didn't know what pay-per-view had meant, but the show had a cool description, and he had clicked it, and...

Well, Zero showed up soon after it had started, and he didn't get to see much.

But it was enough to know what he was looking at was the real thing.

Every sloping curve that easily melted in with the next, hips rounded and plush, with water cascading down shapely legs to cute little feet...and that was just the bottom half!

If there had been a weird feeling in his belly back then, now it was all he felt. And then some. Axl clamped his legs together shamefully. He gave a dry swallow, curiosity getting the best of him.

As quietly as he could, cursing every step he took, he padded across the tile to get a better look. God, it was like his belly, or whatever was below it, was on fire! He desperately tried to find something to hide behind, but the best he could manage was a fellow shower curtain.

He was much closer now, face poking out from behind the material. He thanked his lucky stars that Alia had been facing away while he had snuck up. The steam made his nose tingle, and he felt himself breathing heavier.

Axl had been good, staring into the small of her back out of decency...but he _did_ have a thing for butts, and Alia's certainly was no exception. It looked so soft, so full, so--

He caught himself imagining his hands on it, and mentally slapped himself.

_Rude, Axl!_

He was afraid to look lower, where the thighs met in a little diamond beneath her rump. He knew that place was _really_ not okay to look at.

He found _that_ out when he looked at one of Armor's comics one day while he was out. They had big black bars over those parts, and it had scared him. All the girls didn't look happy either.

He didn't like those comics.

Besides, there was...one part of her he had been avoiding, above the sweet and supple curves.

Alia stretched her arms up and arched her back, inhaling deeply.

There! Axl made the smallest of whimpers. Two, perfect breasts adorned her, creamy and silky soft--softer than the rest of her it looked.

He died a little inside. The boy's gem flickered a hot violet, and he shifted his hips uncomfortably. Maybe...just a little more...and he'd just...go back to his room. Zero had shown him what to do when he felt like this, and this was getting bad.

Alia's hair was still a beautiful buttercup yellow, with the cutest little curls right before it brushed her shoulders. Axl watched her thread slender fingers through it, braiding some honey strands together.

Honey...the boy frowned a little to himself. She always smelled like honeysuckle too. At least while she had been here. A heady scent, but flowery and soothing.

Darn it...now he was hungry again, any amount of lust he had felt earlier fading at the thought of food. Axl stared blindly past the girl showering before him, thinking of honey dipped corn dogs. His stomach rumbled.

The noise quickly jerked him out of his thoughts, and he found himself looking directly into unamused blue eyes.

He let out a strangled yelp.

"Lost, are we?" Alia's voice was low. Axl knew that was her "you're in deep shit, mister" tone, and stammered wildly before nodding. To his horror, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

_Don't cry just because she scared you, you idiot!_

"Wh--hey, hang on, I'm not mad!" Alia laughed reassuringly, "I know you can't find your way out of a paper bag. But stop staring, or people will get ideas that you're older than you look." She put her hands on her hips and bent down to give him a look.

Still unable to form a coherent sentence, Axl stepped anxiously in place before nodding and turning tail.

"S-sorry!" He called back, voice jumping an octave right as he ran past the door out of the showers.

Alia snorted and shook her head. Boys had to find out one way or another, she figured. As long as he didn't grow up to be like Armor, she didn't mind.

She finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and sighed. He was such a good kid, and with X and Zero being his role models, she was sure he'd turn out just fine.

The girl frowned, however. The attention _had_ been nice, even though it had been equally rude.

She always worried about coming off as too cold and harsh to approach, but Axl didn't seem too deterred. Was he simply naive or completely oblivious?

Alia shrugged to herself, and picked up the bikini to finish washing. He was still learning. And she should give him props for that, especially when he had to deal with a bunch of deadbeat adults like themselves.

She laughed. Maybe he was growing up a bit faster than she expected. Maybe she'd give him a chance, knowing X had been the same way when he was his age.

Alia wrung out her swimsuit and grabbed a towel to wrap around her hair and another for her body. Her head still felt fuzzy, and she shook it to try and clear it. She really didn't want to be thinking about her hunter like that. She didn't even like boys, right?

Groaning, she gave him credit for being cute, but stopped it there. Endearing. That was better. The runt got under your skin so quick, you never really realized it until he gave you one of his dumb signature smiles.

More flustered noises of aggravation.

Enough! Alia stormed off to her room, much too tired and just drunk enough not to want to have to deal with these feelings.

She'd sit and watch the storm from her window and drink something cold. It'd help her sleep, at least.

————————

**[[Bad Day | Daniel Powter (Eivonjof Remix)]](https://youtu.be/mmrTIonBoc0) **

"Everything okay?" Flame noticed Axl sitting by his lonesome in the cafeteria. The room was enormous and empty looking, one tube light flickering as rain pelted against the windows.

He took a seat beside the boy, trunk curled up with concern.

The boy groaned, ruddy cheeks smooshed up to his eyes, all propped up on his elbows.

"Why's this gotta be so hard? Why can't it be easy like it with X and Zero?" He grumbled through pouted lips.

Flame smiled, patting him reassuringly with his trunk.

"They didn't have it easy either. They're so close now because of all they went through."

"Yeah, but..." Axl didn't want to listen to that. He just wanted to figure out what this feeling was in his chest.

"Who is it?" Flame's smile grew into a grin and he leaned over, tickling the boy's neck with the end of his trunk, making him giggle, "You gotta crush on someone?"

"N-no!" Axl squealed, pawing at the trunk as it tickled lower into his side, "Girls are gross!"

"A girl, huh?" Flame wiggled his ears.

"N-no, no!" Axl was a mess of giggles, "I don't like her like that!" His face scrunched up with laughter.

"Who? Who is it?" Flame rubbed a noogie into his friend's hair.

"N-not gonna...s-say it!" The boy hiccuped, still shaking from the tickling, "She's older than me--!"

Flame paused mid noogie.

"Alia? You like Alia?"

Axl's face lost its rosy blush. He grew silent.

"Uh-oh." The elephant sighed. "That's a little tricky. She only likes girls, Axl." He scrunched up his trunk worriedly.

"That's dumb." The boy scowled, bunching his shoulders up to his ears as he folded his arms.

"No, it's not. Some people just like girls and some just like boys. X only likes boys."

"How do people just...choose which one they like?" Axl scowled even more. That was what confused him the most.

"It's not really a choice, at least, uh..." Flame furrowed his brow, thoughtfully rubbing his temple with the nose of his trunk, "I don't think it is. Alia just likes girls and X just likes boys, and...well."

He huffed.

"I thought _I_ only liked girls until I met X and Zero. Now I think I like boys just as much. It's not like you're born thinking one way. It's something you realize as you grow up."

"Why's it gotta matter?" Axl still looked moody, "Boys, girls, what's the difference?"

Flame's ears perked at the notion and he was quiet.

"I really don't know. It's a human thing. Their society is built on the separation of boys and girls." He blinked, "Well, I don't know if you can group _all_ humans together, but it seems like most cultures have kinda defined places for each gender."

"What about if you're not a boy or a girl?"

"Some places have different genders than boys and girls, Axl."

The boy continued to frump.

"I just don't understand why just because I'm a boy, or something like a boy, that Alia will automatically not like me."

"I'm sure she likes you, Axl. She might just...not want to do all the mushy stuff with you." Flame rubbed the boy's back with his trunk.

"I don't know if I want mushy stuff either but..." Suddenly, he swallowed thickly. "Well, uh...I uh..."

"Mm?"

"I kinda did see her...uh, e-earlier, and uh...I kinda felt weird about it. Does that count as mushy?"

"What do you mean 'saw her earlier?'" Flame nervously ran his hands down the length of his trunk.

"Uh..." Axl grinned sheepishly, "I-in the showers."

"Y-you s-saw Navigator Alia...n-nAKED?!" Flame suppressed a trumpet of alarm.

Axl nodded, a little proud of himself for some reason. His face fell, however, and he looked embarrassed.

"She caught me looking, though."

"W-wait, did you sneak in to w-watch?" The elephant's eyes grew wide. He'd give up his best cooking pan to just _think_ about Alia in the shower.

Axl laughed, shaking his head.

"Uh-uh. I got lost." He rubbed the back of his head, "And I opened the door and saw her."

"D-did she, d-did she smack you when she caught you?"

"Haha, no, she just told me to go away or people would think I was older than I looked." He frowned. "Whatever _that_ means."

"W-well, g-good." Flame stammered, trunk curled up tightly, and he gave a flustered little trumpet, "Y-you shouldn't be looking at people when th-they shower, anyway. It's bad."

"I said I was sorry." Axl frowned, but quickly grinned at Flame's bright red blush, "She was really pretty, y'know." He teased.

"W-what? R-really...?" Flame hid his eyes behind his trunk in embarrassment.

"Mhm. Her butt's super nice, too."

"A-ah, don't tell me that..."

"And her boo--"

"Axl, no, that's so bad! Be ashamed of yourself...!" Flame whined nasally through his trunk. The dark garnet gem on his forehead glowed hotly.

Axl sneered, and kept egging on a mortified Flame Mammoth until he noticed a large figure overshadowing the both of them.

"What's so funny, boys?" Storm Eagle gave the two a knowing grin. "Didn't think you both were ones to gossip, especially about our dear, esteemed navigator."

Axl gulped.

"I, I uh, w-was j-just--" He floundered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Lying doesn't become a young man such as yourself."

Axl slumped. "I know. I'm really sorry about it, honest." He lowered his eyes, "I just wanted to know what..."

"What girls look like under all the armor?" Storm churred, and took a seat across from both of the boys.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry. You're just curious. But you could have done the right thing and just asked Alia instead of sneaking in on her." Storm closed his eyes and raised his brow. He rubbed the end of his beak with a feathered finger.

"I, I said I was sorry!" Axl huffed, "I'm not gonna suck up to her for it! She wasn't even mad!"

"Maybe she wasn't mad cuz you're still just a kid." Flame piped up, trying to sound reassuring. But it had the opposite effect on the boy.

"I'm NOT just a KID! I'm a MAVERICK HUNTER! Just like YOU!" His hair bushed up wildly as he leapt to his feet, fists tightly curled. "Stop calling me a _kid!_ "

"Axl, calm down. He didn't mean you were a child." Storm said cooly, "Your AI is still growing, at least much faster than the rest of ours."

"AI testing is _bullshit_ !" The boy shouted hotly, "I'm a rogue reploid anyway, just like Kitty! And you don't test _her!_ I wasn't made by _your_ humans!" Tears welled in his eyes and he stamped his foot.

Storm stayed quiet. Flame shrunk away, ears pulled back apologetically.

"I'm...I'm really sorry, Axl, I didn't know you--"

"Yeah! And you _still_ don't know me! Just leave me alone, I'm not _like_ you guys!" The boy stormed out, furious.

Tears streamed down his ruddy cheeks. He didn't need them anyway. He'd survived long enough by himself, didn't he?

————————

**[[Safe & Sound | Capital Cities (Hersher Remix)]](https://youtu.be/K-ez1vIYous) **

But the farther he walked, the sadder he got. His gem flickered a pale blue and he began to cry, unable to go one step further.

Axl crumpled onto the steps outside the beach house, the billowing storm clouds in the night only fueling his overwhelming sense of abandonment.

What was the point of living with your friends if all they did was look at you like a helpless, innocent baby?

He didn't bother to wipe the rain out of his eyes. It wasn't like he could get sick like a human could for being left out in the rain.

Memories, feelings unwanted, rushed back to him before he could push them away. Of all the times he was left out in the rain, cold and wet, shivering and despondent. Alone.

Was he really meant to be like that? What about what Chill asked earlier? If there really _was_ a partner for everyone?

Axl bunched up his knees, and hugged them tight to him, head bowed. There was no one out there for him. No reploid would want a rogue one like him. He didn't even come with an identification number.  

At first, he had thought it was so cool, not to have one, to be his own person, without human ties. But now all he felt was a gnawing loneliness in his heart. He should have expected this from the start. Being unique wasn't fun. It was ostracizing.

What he didn't expect, however, was someone else out in the storm.

"Axl? Axl, you're gonna get sick!"

The boy looked up, seeing X rushing out from his room across the garden towards him.

"C'mon, let's get out of the rain!" X panted, trying to pull the boy under the awning at the very least.

"No. And I'm _not_ gonna get _sick_. I'm not human." The boy dropped his face back down to his knees.

"You're gonna get miserable. Please, Axl." X got down on his knees, flinching as his favorite cat print pajamas started to soak through to his skin, "Let's go inside. You don't have to tell me why you're sad if you don't want to."

Axl stayed silent.

X let out a sigh, and gave in. He settled beside the boy, and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry. I can feel what you're going through. I felt it all the way from the room. That's why I went looking for you."

Axl curled up further, his gem flickering with a bursting array of dark blues. His arms shook with emotion. Loneliness, anger, fear...he couldn't tell one from the other.

"You don't wanna talk, do you? Does it hurt that bad?"

A shake of the head followed by a nod.

"That's okay. You can just share it with me instead."

"It'll make you sad." Axl mumbled, tears on his lips tasting an awful lot like ocean water.

"I'm drenched, I think I'll be alright." X smiled softly. "I'm here to help, not sit around and yell orders all the time. That's Boomer."

Axl giggled.

"Axl, please show me. Maybe I can make it hurt a little less."

The boy sniffled, and looked up with bleary eyes. He felt X's soft hands tenderly cup his cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. They bumped gems a little clumsily, and laughed before quieting once they synced.

There was a cold rush, of fear, of feeling lost, an infant in the city streets, bright lights hurting innocent eyes. Of loud words, that stung his ears, scuffed knees, oily tears and an aching head. There was a pride buried deep under the scars on his face, where it hurt most.

X clung tightly to the boy, face stormy and tense, eyes squeezed shut. His hand drew up to hold the back of the boy's head, fingers tangled in messy wet locks.

"I'm making you sad!" Axl cried, hiccuping violently, "Tell me to stop, I don't like when you hurt like this--!"

X was silent, the memories that flooded through stronger clearer, sharper.

It was agony to keep going, to see the pain Axl had endured just to find a place, to just be found.

The child's face, broken, cut, marked for dead, it was all X could take.

The boy was swept up into his arms, the hand behind his head pushing his face to X's shoulder, as he furiously kissed his cheek and temple.

"You're _not_ alone, Axl, I promise!" X drew the younger boy up into his lap, clutching to him in the pouring rain. "You'll _always_ belong here with us. You're not...you're not broken just because you're different!"

Axl was stunned. He never really understood how his past affected the others. Maybe...maybe they babied him because they just wanted to protect him. When he had grown up having only himself to rely on.

"I'm...I'm sorry it's sad..." Axl managed between X's cheek rubs, "I didn't realize...how bad it was..."

X quieted before relaxing and pulling away.

"You don't understand because you just accepted it and moved on. You're angry because we think of you as a child, and you suffered what no child should have." X gave him a look of great and terrible pity, "Axl, we treat you like a child because we _want_ you to have that experience. We never got to be children, and we want to see you have a childhood."

Axl just sniffled.

"Being grown up is important, but it's not the ultimate goal. You need to find who you are first, and learn to love yourself, even if it hurts a _lot_." X touched his own button nose to Axl's, and gave him a gentle smile.

"We only want you to be happy. You don't have to grow up to be happy."

And the boy was soothed, finding his place in the arms of his friend, face pressed against X's slender neck, still warm despite the cold rain.

————————

**[[Mike Posner | Bow Chicka Wow Wow (Kevin Lywait Remix)]](https://youtu.be/Auj9eqBBDhk) **

"But...I don't _wanna_..." Axl whined loudly, standing stiffly with his fists curled, toes bunched on the bathroom tile.

"You haven't showered in like, a hundred years, brat." Zero snorted, ruffling Axl's messy scruff of hair, "Now get in before the water gets cold."

"I know we're robots, but I hate smelling like seaweed sometimes." X was already soaking in the bath, a hot facecloth folded on top of his head. A look of serenity took the form of a pert little smile on his lips. His gem glowed a steady rosy pink.

"Aren't I too old to be taking baths with you guys?" Axl squirmed.

"If you're childish enough to sneak into the girls' room to look at Alia's tits, then you're young enough to get! In! The! Damn! Tub!" Zero laughed, hauling the boy up and plopping him in the water.

X giggled out loud, a bubbly, hiccupy noise at the sight of Axl sopping wet and glaring up at Zero.

The man shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me, punk. I didn't go and sit in the rain for half an hour," He smirked at X, "Anyway, I'm gonna go get his pj's. Take care of this runt in the meantime, and make sure he cleans behind his ears."

X giggled again, nodding.

Axl frumped up, his hair bushing as a flustered blush rose to his cheeks.

"Why do you even LIKE that guy?" The boy scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue as Zero did the same before walking out of the door.

"I don't honestly know anymore." X smiled shyly, "I've been with him so long, I can't ever think of being apart." He went to soap up his mousy hair.

"Ugh." Axl huffed.

"One day, you'll find someone you'll never want to be apart from. Maybe even more than one person."

"You mean like how you guys are with Storm?" The boy cocked his head, frown gone.

"Mhm." A gentle smile, "As long as you know you love them with all your heart, it doesn't matter who you share yourself with."

Axl was very quiet for a moment.

"What about you guys?"

X's eyes widened, the smile fading.

"I, uh...meant someone closer to your age..."

"But that's always changing too, isn't it?"

"Axl..." X felt his cheeks burn, suddenly realizing that they were sitting naked in a bath together, "Be honest, please."

The boy shrugged.

"I don't really...know what I mean. But I know I love you both the most." Axl frowned, "But does...that mean we kiss and stuff like..."

"U-uh!!" X stiffened, his face a bright red, "I-I d-don't know about that. M-maybe. But you should...be sure about that kinda thing, before pursuing it."

"Well, what if I kissed you, just to see what it was like?" Axl certainly had Zero's unwavering determination. X got the sinking feeling he was fighting a losing battle.

" _You_ do it all the time, so it can't be _that_ gross."

X stayed quiet, averting his eyes shyly, his gem a flickering coral color.

"C'mon! Just once. It's not fair when people expect you to fall in love and know what you're supposed to do right away." Axl didn't let up for a minute.

"I...I really think you should find someone...for yourself first. Kissing...can be really important for some people." X spoke softly, remembering his first kiss being with someone who hadn't wanted it. A cold shame made him shift uncomfortably. It had been innocent, but...

"You're important to me, X." Axl looked earnest, "And kissing doesn't _have_ to be yucky and mushy all the time, right? I saw Zero kiss Alia once." As soon as he said it, he frowned, "But she doesn't like boys..."

"Uhhh...." X smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Girls are complicated. But if you're really sure about it, then it's okay." He laughed softly.

"Yeah! I wanna see what it's like! C'mon!" Axl jumped up onto his knees, leaning over so his face was close to X's, hands planted between his friend's knees.

"Ah, I...a-alright..." X squeaked, nose scrunching up cutely, toes curling anxiously.

With a big grin on his face, Axl nuzzled noses with him for a minute before giggling.

It was a light, warm, fluffy feeling, like cotton candy. Axl was clumsy, but still managed to hit the mark. X held his breath, trying to force himself to relax.

"I gotta practice before I kiss Alia, anyway." Axl mumbled before trying to get another smooch in.

X jerked away, causing the boy to slip and fall, face landing in the water above his belly.

"Y-y-you're gonna kiss Alia?" X squawked, knees bunching up.

Axl grinned as he lifted his head back up, eyes closed as water streamed down his face.

"Totally!"

"God." X groaned, slumping into the water. Axl crawled up on him, laughing loudly, "God help you, child." He rubbed his temples as the boy kept giggling.

The door opened, and Zero strode in.

"Alright! You two better be done. I got the--"

The man stopped mid sentence, giving the boys an unamused look.

"I don't even wanna know. C'mon, hurry up, the storm's really rollin' in now and you're both a hunk of circuits laying in water." He smirked.

————————

Once X and Axl were both squeaky clean (courtesy of Zero, who gave them a thorough scrubdown, causing many a gigglefit), they toweled off and got into their pjs.

"Now, Axl." Zero looked out the floor to ceiling window in the little living room, "You wanna stay here with us tonight? If you're feelin' lonely, that's why we're here, y'know." He watched his reflection melt into the lightning in the rolling storm clouds over the ocean.

"Mm-mm." Axl shook his head, "I wanted to talk to Alia."

"Alia, huh?" Zero turned, brushing the curtains across the window, "Just try not to get on her nerves." He puffed a laugh.

"I'll be cool, sauve, just like you taught me." Axl teased back, hands on his hips.

"Taught him?!" X yelped from his armchair, "Zero, c'mon! Let him _live!_ "

"Eh, boys gotta kiss girls sometimes, I guess." The man smirked, eyes closed.

"Ugh, can't see why." X grumbled, and turned back to the book he had brought to read.

"Anyway, I'm gonna see if she wants to go get something to eat first, cuz I'm like... _starving_." Axl puffed up, a pigeon grin on his face.

"Don't let us stop you. Get outta here, runt." Zero chuckled.

————————

**[[Shut Up And Dance | Walk The Moon (Azalo Remix)]](https://youtu.be/nIWkhNr-Amo) **

"Midnight corndog run? How could I resist?" Alia sneered, putting down her magazine, "Oh, yeah. I know why. I don't have a stomach, Axl."

"Okay, but..." The boy struggled, knees already shaking, "You could get a popsicle or something."

Alia yawned, and leaned back in her bed.

"I got a better idea. How 'bout we skip the fine dining, and get to the _real_ meat and potatoes?"

"Alia, I'm gettin' really hungry now." Axl whined.

"You'll live. C'mere." She laughed, patting the bed next to her.

Frowning, because he _was_ hungry, the boy scrambled up onto the bed and flopped down in a pout.

Alia turned to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. She didn't bother with the straps of her nightgown slipping down her sloped shoulders.

"You wanna tell me something?" Dark sapphire eyes, shadowed by thick lashes. Axl gulped.

"W-well..."

"I don't know if I can handle another corndog related seduction attempt, Axl."

The boy let out a drawn out whine, burying his face in his hands.

Alia laughed messily.

"It's okay. I'm happy you're here. It takes a lot of guts. I wouldn't expect anything less from my favorite hunter." She reached out and playfully gave his ear a tug, "Tell me what you want, Axl."

The boy peeked at her through his fingers.

"I wanna tell you a lotta things, but..."

"But?"

"Y'know how we sync up sometimes to explain stuff that isn't so good with words?"

"Mhm."

"Well, humans can't do that. And sometimes we do human stuff instead, well, we wanna do humans stuff, and--"

There was a bright flash of light, followed by a deafening crack of thunder.

Axl screamed, and the lamp on the bedside table went out. A muffled whooping call was heard from Zero's room.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself shielding Alia with his body, even though it still shook with fear.

"C-christ." The girl panted, heart racing, "That was too close for comfort." With a snort, she felt Axl's nose rub against her neck, " _You_ on the other hand..."

Axl whined.

"I'm s-sor--" The word caught in his throat as he blinked, and curled his fingers. What were these soft things under his hands? They were kinda squishy. He squeezed them, curious.

"One more time and you'll be an Ex-hunter, kid." Alia gave him a hushed snarl.

"O-oh! G-God!" Axl leapt back, rubbing his hands together, clearly mortified. Even though it was dark, his eyes glowed just enough to see a now very mussed up nightgown top, "A-Alia, I--"

The girl let out an ugly belly laugh, tears springing to her eyes.

"You are one of a kind, Axl. One of a fuckin' kind."

Axl squirmed in place, before moving back to where he was sitting earlier.

"D-do you think that's bad?" He wilfed.

"No. Of course not." Alia sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes, "I really wouldn't want you any other way."

Axl glanced away, still frowning slightly.

"I know what you were going to say, by the way." Alia smiled, and pulled the boy into a side hug, "You're kinda easy to read."

"O-oh..." Axl tensed at the closeness of it all. Her skin was softer than he remembered, smooth and silky, a sharp contrast to her husky voice.

"And I wanted to yell about how I was sick and tired of boys in my life. But you're still figuring those parts of you out. And that's wonderful and exciting, isn't it?" Alia smiled, leaning over to catch Axl's furtive looks.

"It's confusing."

"That's okay, too. Don't rush yourself."

Only the steady rain and occasional rumble of thunder filled the silence between them.

"...Alia?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm really sorry about the shower thing."

The girl snorted.

"Rather you than Armor." She pinched his cheek, making him scowl, "Don't worry about it. I've seen everyone else. It's not a big deal, anyway."

"I-It's not?" Axl looked up with big, naive eyes.

"Fuck no. Seeing naked people isn't bad. As long as they're okay with you seeing them naked."

Axl jumped at the idea.

"Can I see y--"

"No."

"Darn."

Alia let out another messy laugh.

"Nice try, Cassanova. But that can wait. I know why you came here, and I'm tired of locking myself up all the time when I should listen to that hippie fool."

"Zero?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Alia?"

"It's okay if you mess up." Her own gorgeous blue eyes shone in the night, "That's why we're older. We can help you figure some of the hard shit out."

Axl nodded.

"Well?" Alia raised an expectant brow.

"Uh, w-wait a minute, I g-gotta...psych up..." The boy mumbled, playing with his hands in his lap. Suddenly there was a third hand, slender fingers slipping through his own.

"Relax. You can mess up." She reminded him gently. Axl nodded.

"Okay, uh..." He puffed up, and stared at her with determined chestnut eyes, "I'm g-g-gonna," a thick swallow, "k-kiss...y-you..." Even though he seemed to bristle with resolve, his voice quavered.

"Go for it." Alia grinned, "Prove to me that bastard was right. That we _are_ just robots."

A firm nod, a noise of acknowledgment.

Alia was taken by surprise as Axl took trembling hands to cup her cheeks in, his breath shuddering against her own. He bent his head, carefully pressing his ultramarine gem to her magenta one.

A flurry of hope, of a naive, tentative warmth flooded her wire veins, clearing the numb buzzing in her head. It was soft, it was gentle, but it was strong and full of youthful eagerness. She was reminded of last year's spring trip to Tokyo, when she was caught up in a blizzard of sakura petals from a heavy gust of wind.

She was not prepared for the lips, chewed up but earnest in their movement. Against her very will, she felt her skin prickle as his hands brushed past her cheeks to lose themselves in honey sweet hair, the kiss just a such.

A breath, "I really, really like you, Alia."

"Damn it."

And it happened again, but this time, Axl grew too shy, and nervously buried his nose in her neck, his hands retreating from golden locks.

"I know you won't like me, cuz I'm a boy, but..."

Alia groaned, and hugged Axl to her.

"But...maybe when I'm older you'll change your mind."

"You're killin' me, kid." Alia grumbled into the top of his head, "God, I need a girlfriend."

Axl giggled.

"Men wear me out too much." She churred, pulling away to give him an affectionate noogie. "Axls included."

He gave her bright, toothy grin, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"You're Zero's kid, alright." Alia shook her head before yawning, "It's late, kiddo. Wanna stay the night?"

Axl nodded excitedly, not even noticing the blush on his ruddy cheeks.

"Keep your hands to yourself while you're in the bed. If you fake being asleep, I'll know," Alia gave him a look, "And then I'll put you on mission training with Chill, and have him talk your ear off."

The boy whined dismally at the notion and the girl laughed, sweeping him up into a hug before cuddling him back down into the sheets.

"You're a good kid, Axl. And I'll bet good money that you'll be the best hunter around when it's all said and done."

But the boy was already snuggled deeply against her collarbone, fast asleep.

 _Christ_ , she thought. _If only_ I _could sleep at will._

With a sigh, she lay her head back and relaxed, running her fingers through his bushy hair. What _would_ he be like when he grew up? If he turned out to be another Zero, her hopes of finding a girlfriend were probably doomed.

She'd forever be cursed to have boys making her feel things she never agreed to feeling.

With a huff, she shook her head. One day, her _princess_ charming would come. One day. And when that day came, she'd be ready.

Oh boy, would she be ready.

————————

**[[Honey I'm Good | Andy Grammer (Jawster Remix)]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm_WkAY61oQ) **

X woke up, not knowing where he started and where Zero ended.

"Ohayou." He sneezed, lifting his head. He blew his messy hair out of his eyes to look around. What a night.

Squinting against the sunbeams slipping through the crack in the curtains, he blinked.

Ah. One spectacular indigo tailfeather was mixed in with the vase of sweetpeas on the bedside table.

Storm must've been there last night, too.

Still grumbling, X rubbed his arm over his face, and went to sit up, but his foot caught. There was still a silk binding around his ankle, tethering him to the bedpost. For fuck's sake. He didn't remember _that_ happening. How many shirley temples did he have, and how many of those did Zero _spike_?

Shaking his head to clear it, he sat up as best he could, patting at the lump of Zero beside him.

"Hey, baby."

"Mmf."

"You wanna see what we did to this poor room last night?" There was a sly grin on X's tired face. He wondered where the streamers came from. Or the "happy birthday" signs.

"Is it good?" Zero's smile shone through his words.

"Baby, it's great. Now I know why you chose summer for your birthday."

"Best season, best sex."

"Disgusting." X giggled, "But you're totally right."

"Always am, babe." Zero finally hauled himself up, only to tackle X back down into the sheets, covering him in a flurry of kisses and cuddles.

_Summer love, huh?_

Storm stood out on the balcony of his room, the ocean breeze ruffling his midnight feathers. Hearing a sliding door open, he looked across the way, seeing Axl stumble out, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The boy looked over, and gave the eagle a thumbs up. Storm grinned and returned it.

There was a trumpeting sneeze, and both boys looked over to see Flame stick his head out his window between them, ears drooping drowsily. When the elephant noticed his friends, he made a startled snort of embarrassment, before joining in with their laughter.

The sun shone gold across the ocean, sending shimmering waves to wash sparkling seafoam onto the beach. All traces of the thunderstorm last night were gone, leaving nothing but a balmy breeze in the wind.

_Summer love, huh..._

_Maybe it wasn't found in the most obvious of places, but that didn't make it any less real._

**Author's Note:**

> lays down me and axl are the same person lets be honest,,,,
> 
> ANYWAY  
> SOMEONE GET ALIA A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE SHE DIES  
> also fuck no there was no fade to black for alia and axl, hes like. 15. 
> 
> however, there may have been a panty raid to be discussed in a future follow up fic


End file.
